1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle lens and a method for producing the same.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a spectacle lens provided with a water-and-oil repellent layer on the surface of an anti-reflection film has been commercially available. The water-and-oil repellent layer makes the lens harder to stain or makes dirt adhered thereto easier to wipe off. Such a water-and-oil repellent layer is required to have not only a sufficient water-and-oil repellency in order to make the lens harder to stain or make dirt adhered thereto easier to wipe off, but also a long-lasting effect of the water-and-oil repellency (the durability of the water-and-oil repellent layer).
As a technique related to such a water-and-oil repellent layer, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 9-258003 (JP 9-258003 A) (Document 1) discloses an antifouling lens including a layer of a fluorine-substituted alkyl group-containing organosilicon compound having a molecular weight of 5×102 to 1×105 and expressed by the following general formula (1):
(in the formula (1): Rf represents a straight or branched perfluoroalkyl group having 1 to 16 carbon atoms; Y represents iodine or hydrogen; Y′ represents hydrogen or a lower alkyl group; Y″ represents fluorine or a trifluoromethyl group; R1 represents a hydrolyzable group; R2 represents hydrogen or an inactive monovalent organic group; a, b, c, and d each represent an integer of 0 to 200; e represents 0 or 1; s and t each represent an integer of 0 to 2; and w represents an integer of 1 to 10), the layer being formed on the surface of the lens.
Moreover, for example, International Publication No. 2006/107082 (WO 2006/107082 A) (Document 2) and International Publication No. 2006/107083 (WO 2006/107083 A) (Document 3) disclose a fluorine-substituted alkyl group-containing organosilicon compound as a surface treating agent of an optical member, the compound being expressed by any one of the following general formulae (2) to (5)
[Chemical formula 2]F—(CF2)q—(OC3F6)m—(OC2F4)n—(OCF2)o(CH2)pXX″Si(X′)3-k(R3)k  (2)[Chemical formula 3]F—(CF2)q—(OC3F6)m—(OC2F4)n—(OCF2)o(CH2)pXX″(X′)2-k(R3)kSiO(F—(CF2)q—(OC3F6)m(OC2F4)n—(OCF2)o(CH2)pXX″(X′)1-k(R3)kSiO)zF—(CF2)q—(OC3F6)m—(OC2F4)n—(OCF2)o(CH2)pXX″(X′)2-k(R3)kSi  (3)[Chemical formula 4]F—(CF2)q—(OC3F6)m—(OC2F4)n—(OCF2)o(CH2)pX(CH2)rSi(X′)3-k(R3)k  (4)[Chemical formula 5]F—(CF2)q—(OC3F6)m—(OC2F4)n—(OCF2)o(CH2)pX(CH2)r(X′)2-k(R3)kSiO(F—(CF2)q—(OC3F6)m—(OC2F4)n—(OCF2)o(CH2)pX(CH2)(X′)1-k(R3)kSiO)ZF—(CF2)q—(OC3F6)m—(OC2F4)n—(OCF2)o(CH2)pX(CH2)(X′)2-k(R3)kSi  (5)(in the formulae (2) to (5): X represents oxygen or a divalent organic group; X′ represents a hydrolyzable group; X″ represents a divalent organosilicone group; R3 represents a straight or branched alkylene group having 1 to 22 carbon atoms; q represents an integer of 1 to 3; m, n, and o each represent an integer of 0 to 200; p represents 1 or 2; r represents an integer of 2 to 20; k represents an integer of 0 to 2; and z represents an integer of 0 to 10 with the proviso that k is 0 or 1).
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-238577 (JP 2003-238577 A) (Document 4) discloses a fluorine-substituted alkyl group-containing organosilicon compound expressed by the following general formula (6):
(in the formula (6): Rf2 represents a divalent straight perfluoropolyether group; R4 represents a phenyl group or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; R5 represents a hydrolyzable group; i represents an integer of 0 to 2; j represents an integer of 1 to 5; and u represents 2 or 3).
Although it is hard to stain a spectacle lens including a water-and-oil repellent layer made by using, as a raw material, a fluorine-substituted alkyl group-containing organosilicon compound as described in those documents and the like and it is easy to wipe off dirt adhered to the lens, the lens has the following problem. Specifically, the spectacle lens generally has a circular shape, and is subjected to a so-called edge processing in which the spectacle lens is processed to have a shape matching the frame of a spectacle frame at an eyewear shop or the like. In this edge processing, the edge of the spectacle lens is ground with a grinding stone while the spectacle lens is being held by a method which the optical center of the spectacle lens is sucked and held by a chuck of an edging machine, or by pressure from a concave surface side of the lens with a lens lock cap fixed to the optical center on a convex surface of the spectacle lens with a double-faced adhesive tape. During such an edge processing, since the spectacle lens has a slippery surface, an axis deviation is caused in which the center of the lens shifts by the grinding pressure of the grinding stone at the time of grinding with the grinding stone. For this reason, the edge processing cannot be performed accurately.
On the other hand, as a technique for achieving both the edge processability and the durability of the water-and-oil repellent layer, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-3817 (JP 2005-3817 A) (Document 5) discloses an antifouling spectacle lens including an antifouling layer formed on a surface of the spectacle lens with two or more kinds of silane compounds including at least one or more kinds of fluorine-substituted alkyl group-containing organosilicon compounds, the antifouling spectacle lens characterized in that, among the dynamic friction coefficients of lens surfaces each formed by one of the two or more kinds of silane compounds as a single component, the highest dynamic friction coefficient value is 1.4 times or more than the lowest dynamic friction coefficient value. In the specification, it is stated that a fluorine-substituted alkyl group-containing organosilicon compound expressed by the above general formula (1) is used as at least one kind of the silane compounds.